Un corazón negro tomando su color
by Aliandy
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura. El odio es mutuo. Él es traído como traidor a la aldea y un hecho inesperado hace que ella intente amistad con él. Luego de convivir casi todos los días un nuevo sentimiento los abarca a ambos... ¿Qué sucederá para saber si es recíproco?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les presento mi primer fic en esta página. Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa. También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si llegara a pasar será el menos posible).

**

* * *

**

**Un corazón negro tomando su color…**

_Capítulo 1_

Me encuentro hoy en una misión de lo que se calsificaría como 'rango A'. Les aclaro que ahora esta tarea la llevo acabo sola por lo que en éste momento lo de mayor importancia es que salga victoriosa; ya que ahora que yo, Sakura Haruno, rango Jounin, una de las Kunoichi y Ninja médico más destacados de Konoha junto a Tenten y a Hinata, de veinte años de edad; largos cabellos rosados, de tez blanca y ojos de tono verde jade; tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo ahora que debo mostrar que mi título es digno de mi persona.

Bueno, volviendo a mi encargo. Éste consiste en espionaje y recolectar información, y les haré saber de quien: nada más ni nada menos que al más grande traidor, el cruel científico, ex-sannin, el hombre serpiente y entre muchísimas otras cosas más… _Orochimaru_.  
Así es amigos míos, ese horrible ser que no merece el más mínimo respeto, es el causante del por qué estoy aquí, y debo admitir que es de lo más desagradable, ya que llevo más de tres semanas buscando asesoría y también tengo que aceptar que _ése_ es bastante astuto. La razón, es porque jamás revela datos a otra gente que no sea el cuatro ojos de _Kabuto_, y por lo que es bastante difícil sacar lo que estoy buscando.

Mi paciencia y mis provisiones se agotan rápidamente, al igual que mí tiempo, y no he podido saber nada acerca de sus planes; eso me disgusta bastante. Así que he decido entrar a la guarida y buscar indicios que me guíen al objetivo de esa _serpiente_.

Ahora estoy activando un ninjutsu que es bastante eficiente y que me ha ayudado en innumerables ocasiones: el _Yominu no Jutsu_ (_Técnica de ocultarse en las sombras_), y que hoy, doy gracias a Shikamaru que me ayudó muchísimo a encontrar y perfeccionar éste Jutsu de infiltración; el cual me permite escabullirme entre oscuridad para así deslizarme sin que nadie dé cuenta de mi presencia, ya que también me ayuda ocultar el chakra eficazmente.  
Ahora sí, voy de sombra en sombra, buscando, tratando de encontrar y sacar a la luz los siniestros planes de ése horrible villano.

Alcanzo a ver algo al final del pasillo, parece ser una puerta de acero y es la que más me llama la atención, precisamente porque es la única hecha con ése material; ya que las demás están compuestas de madera, así que esa debe ser la sala de experimentos o tal vez donde planea sus propósitos para luego llevarlos a cabo.

Me acerco con mucha cautela y accionando al cien por ciento mis cinco sentidos para estar siempre alerta de que nadie me descubra. Ahora, desactivo mi técnica y ya volviendo a mi forma normal, comienzo a abrir lentamente aquella enorme puerta, sin perder mi atención a que me pesquen en el acto.  
Entonces, ya al estar completamente abierta, comienzo a avanzar con pequeños pasos y con mucha discreción hasta ya estar completamente dentro de la habitación.

Parece que es bastante oscuro, no puedo divisar nada, así que se me ocurre sacar una buena lámpara de bolsillo y es lo suficientemente útil como para ver bien por donde camino. Al fondo del cuarto, consigo distinguir una gran mesa de forma rectangular; me aproximo al objeto señalado, y miro con atención lo que hay encima.

—¡Lotería! —exclamo victoriosa al encontrar exactamente lo que estaba buscando desde que llegué a este horrible lugar; son las notas y los planos de una conspiración contra Konoha. Al fin podré volver a mi aldea con el éxito adornando mi título, que por lo que mostrado en ésta misión, me lo tengo bien merecido.

Ahora, estoy empezando a examinar con mucho cuidado aquellos documentos para cerciorarme de que no falte nada y que sea la información correcta. Próximamente llevaré ante la Hokage para que esté al tanto del cometido de esa _serpiente con cuatro patas… _y sí, todo está aquí: diagramas, apuntes y una larga lista de sus secuaces.  
Entonces, rápidamente me avecino a tomarlas para después guardarlas en mi maleta que traía puesta desde hace un buen rato.

Ya después de haber recogido aquellos escritos, así como entré, me dedico a salir. Y de ésta suerte, moviéndome con destreza y precaución, me ocupo en escapar de aquella espantosa habitación que me provocaba que me recorriera un gran escalofrío por toda la espalda.

Avanzo un paso y me escondo, luego otra vez, y así sucesivamente; pero en eso, de una madriguera, aparece una enorme rata que en verdad tenía el tamaño de un perro salchicha. No pude evitar alarmarme y por instinto, doy un paso en falso hacia atrás. Para mi mala suerte, ahí se encontraba una pequeña mesita que posaba sobre de ella unos tubos de ensayo que luego se vinieron abajo por mi movimiento; rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

En mi mente me repetía una y otra vez: _"Kuso, ¿Me habrán descubierto?"_, pero gracias a Kami no fue así, ya que me quedé petrificada unos minutos pensando que me habían _atrapado_, y por lo que no aparecía nadie, prosigo con mi escabullida.

Salgo de ahí y ahora me encuentro en aquellos mismos pasillos en los que hace unos momentos estaba. Camino tan rápido como puedo, porque no puedo correr, o si no, mis pasos se escucharían y sería más evidente mi presencia.  
Me traslado tan moderada como puedo, pero más que nada con una sonrisa triunfante iluminando mi rostro, pensando que llegaría con mi orgullo en alto diciendo a todo mundo que yo, Sakura Haruno, conseguí concluir ésta misión con éxito.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —interroga una voz que me suena bastante masculina y a la vez familiar, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Comienzo a girarme lentamente en dirección al causante de aquel vocablo. Ante mis ojos comienzo a vislumbrar lo que parece ser una figura bastante varonil, de cabellos negros y despeinados, tez blanca y ojos tan oscuros como la noche; que me mira con una expresión seria y penetrante a la vez.

—_Sasuke-kun…_ —musito alarmada.

* * *

Bien, gracias por leer y en serio espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Este fic es únicamente idea mía y no está basada ni mucho menos contiene fragmentos de otros fics y/o historias de cualquier clase. Si por alguna razón se presenta lo contrario les estaría muy agradecida si me lo hicieran saber.

Si encuentran mi historia publicada en otra página, asegúrense primero de que examinar el nombre del autor; si es igual al mío estarán enterados de que soy yo y no cualquier otra persona.

Además que cualquier duda será bienvenida.

Así que nuevamente Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pd: Repito: solicito más que nada críticas constructivas. Por favor


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa (No importa que sean duros, ¡Suéltense! Un crítico lo hace para bien del escritor). También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente. Si se prensenta el caso del que tenga que haber por necesidad, serán advertidos.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics, se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si en este último llegara a pasar, será el menos posible).

**Nota: **Aclaraciones, notas, agradecimientos y entre otros, hasta abajo ^^

* * *

Un corazón Negro tomando su color…

_Capítulo 2_

**Sakura POV **(Point Of View).

Él me mira y en ningún momento cambia su expresión, pareciese como si fuera un muñeco; yo no puedo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa. La razón es que, la única vez que lo vi, fue el día que nos encontramos en aquella misión en donde supuestamente, Sai era un traidor cuyo objetivo era matar a Sasuke.  
Fuera de eso, nunca volví a saber nada de él. Ni siquiera en las tres semanas que estuve espiando a Orochimaru, creo que estuvo fuera de escena por quién sabe qué asunto.

Ahora me siento rígida, no puedo articular ni una palabra. No sé ni porqué es esto, pero debo de hacer algo antes de que me ataque.  
Él me mira igual de exaltado, pero lo disimula bastante bien y comienza a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa arrogante; aquello me pone algo nerviosa, ahora que sé que ése tipo de mueca no trae buenas noticias.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que te traes… _Haruno_? —cuestiona con indiferencia enfatizando la última palabra provocando así que mi seguridad regrese; la manera en que lo dijo me hace enfurecer.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa… _Uchiha_? —pregunto resaltando de igual manera la última palabra, y así borrando su sonrisa para volver al antiguo semblante que hace un rato presenciaba.

Lo miro decidida y sin mostrar ningún indicio de inseguridad o nerviosismo —se dice que los Uchiha huelen el miedo con tan sólo tratar de disimularlo—, lo observo de forma desafiante para así quitarme la tensión del cuerpo.

—Hmp… No me provoques, no me conoces para nada —advierte él con seriedad y sin titubear; aunque debo decir que eso no me quita la seguridad que me acompaña en estos momentos, y que espero, no me abandone.

—¿Ah, enserio? Pues noticia de último minuto: al igual que yo te desconozco, tú no sabes nada sobre mí… ¡y mucho menos de lo que soy capaz de lograr! —replico colocando una sonrisa altanera y mirándolo detenidamente.

—Bueno… veamos si así como hablas, también actúas —me _reta_ Sasuke expresando una fisonomía aún más seria que antes y colocándose en posición de ataque; yo lo imito y lo observo con atención para luego tener muy en cuenta el momento en que active su Sharingan ya que de otra forma no podré escapar de ahí.

—¿Listo… _Uchiha_? —interrogo con astucia mientras que él me responde con su típico monosílabo _"Hmp"_. Y después de eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no está, ¿en qué momento él…? ¡Esperen un momento!, es igual a aquella noche… está… detrás de mí.

Y sí, efectivamente él se encuentra ahí. A pesar de esa sensación que siento cuando su aliento choca contra mi cabello, percibo perfectamente bien su presencia, y no hubo necesidad de voltear si quiera a verlo; ahora sé que hará y, ésta vez, no permitiré que haga lo mismo que ese día. _No de nuevo_…

Ahora siento como su mano se acerca a mí con rapidez, y antes de hacer contacto conmigo, con una mayor velocidad, logro detenerlo tomando su mano y sosteniéndola con mucha firmeza, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Así como lo detuve, lo lanzo contra la pared, produciendo que ésta se destruya con el impacto. Lo observo con un gesto victorioso, mientras que él trata de levantarse de entre los escombros para luego acecharme con una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué pasa _Uchiha? ¿_Te sorprendiste tanto que ya no puedes ni pararte? —mofo con toda la intención de provocarlo para así poder ver bien su potencial. Sí, ya sé, pueden decir que soy muy indecisa, pero no voy a dejar pasar la situación de llevar a prueba el cambio que espero que haya tenido ahora que me ha provocado.

—Creí que no habría necesidad de utilizarlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que no tengo otra opción —al principio, no entiendo a que se refiere, pero luego comienzo a razonar; ¡activará el Sharingan!... Je, creo que esto será mas interesante de lo que creí.

**Fin Sakura POV **(Point Of View).

El Uchiha menor no puede evitar sentir una gran ira hacia la chica, ya que ésta logró ocasionar que su _enojo Uchiha_ no le dejara otra alternativa que activar su Kekegenkai.  
Y en un parpadeo, su ojo deja atrás su tono normal _negro _para darle paso a un _rojo sangre_ que es acompañado por tres aspas, que dan a conocer a su poseedor cualquier técnica que su adversario planea utilizar, incluso antes de que éste si quiera se le ocurra pensarlo.

Se levanta bruscamente para luego dirigirse a la de cabellos rosados con un ataque directo de su katana. Ella se queda inmóvil, no avanza pero tampoco retrocede. Lo mira sin mostrar semblante alguno, sólo esperando a que llegue.

El Uchiha menor se acerca aún más y está a punto de unir su espada con el pecho de la Kunoichi, sólo que algo pasa. Ella, en un acto de reflejo, se mueve a la misma velocidad que el joven, pero ya que la puntería del chico es de lo más exacta. La espada no llega al punto señalado, pero sí logra herir su brazo que luego comienza a sangrar gravemente y esas no son muy buenas noticias para la chica, precisamente porque no puede usar su jutsu médico; es necesario guardar chakra para la batalla. Hace lo que puede y se sujeta el brazo tratando de aguantar aquél dolor punzante.

Ella lo mira con odio mientras que él no muestra emoción alguna, se dedica únicamente a mostrar a cuestas su simple expresión seria y relajada, pero de cierto modo, calmado no se encuentra. Sakura toma fuerzas, se levanta con dificultad y tratando de disimular el dolor que le provoca aquella inaguantable herida, manda chakra a sus pies y de un momento a otro, comienza a moverse de manera sobrenatural.

La joven de ojos jades aprovecha el momento para poder escapar, ahora que posee esa rapidez seguramente él no puede seguirle el paso. Fija su vista al lugar en donde hace unos momentos el impacto del joven de ojos negros provocó un enorme agujero que permite ver el extenso bosque del otro lado, y así, después de calcularlo, se dirige a aquél hoyo y sale de ahí finalmente. Momentos después se percata de que el Uchiha aún la sigue, así que no le da otra opción más que luchar contra él hasta derrotarlo o por lo menos noquearlo.

Se mueve de un lado a otro, de forma confusa, provocando que el joven no dejara su guardia baja.  
Ella no para de moverse, mientras que él la mira atentamente provocando un leve mareo, que precisamente es lo que la Haruno quería causarle; después ella ataca con un golpe bastante fuerte en su abdomen que hace que el impulso lo saque volando de entre los árboles sin poder evitar chocar contra ellos hasta impactarse contra una enorme pila de rocas, para así detenerse.

Ella lo mira victoriosa y se prepara para irse definitivamente de ahí, pero no logra dar otro paso más por que la gravedad de su lesión es bastante insoportable y con brutalidad cae al suelo.

Sasuke se levanta con dificultad, pero aún todo aquello no es suficiente como para vencerlo; él es un Uchiha y no iba a perder sólo por esos simples ataques, no sería vencido por una chica y menos por ella.

Camina cojeando un poco hacia la joven pero sin darle mucha importancia, se coloca justamente delante de ella, disfrutando de como se retuerce de dolor en el suelo y disparándole a él miradas asesinas; se encuentra bastante indefensa y es el momento perfecto para matarla sin piedad alguna, así que saca nuevamente su Katana y la apunta hacia la chica, ya no tenía escapatoria, ahí es donde sus últimos momentos reposan; él mirándola a ella sin expresión alguna y ella con ira hacia el joven.

De pronto, comienza a elevar su espada hacia arriba con tal de tomar vuelo al impacto, mientras que ella se queda inmóvil mirando sus últimos momentos de vida. Luego, la espada rápidamente comienza a descender hacia ella, ahora es el momento de decir adiós.  
Pero algo pasa, él… se detiene a unos centímetros de su rostro… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué no la mata?

—¿Q… qué pasa?... ¿Por qué… no puedo mover mi brazo? —se pregunta el shinobi sorprendido y a la vez confundido mirando detenidamente su extremidad al notar que no puede moverlo, no entiende que es lo que sucede así que gira su cabeza a la joven de ojos verdes para hallar una explicación a lo que ocurre. Ella levanta la vista al del sharingan sonriendo de forma maliciosa, mientras que comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Él voltea su cabeza de manera desesperada a todas partes, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que ocurre. De pronto, de su mano comienzan a salir varias ramas de árbol que crecen de manera rápida empezando a apretar todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil, y de ahí fue cuando notó que había caído en un genjustu.

—Muy lista, Haruno —admite con una sonrisa arrogante—… pero muy tonto. Ahora de ésta no te salvas —amenaza soltándose de aquél agarre con mucha fuerza dejando sus manos libres, de tal forma que puede unirlas para hacer una posición de manos, cerrando los ojos y tomando concentración pronuncia— ¡Kai! —y así, de un momento a otro, las ramas comienzan a desaparecer al mismo tiempo que el sitio dónde él se encuentra cambia drásticamente.

Se levanta de golpe y de forma desesperada busca a la joven de cabellos rosas por todo el paraje, pero por una razón, no da con ella; la simple explicación es que no se encuentra ahí. Mientras él estuvo atrapado en esa ilusión, la chica aprovechó para escapar de ahí.  
Sasuke siente mucho enojo, ahora sería muy difícil localizarla en tan grande zona. En sus pensamientos maldice por el nacimiento de la joven, al mismo tiempo que recoge su katana, que actualmente reposa en el suelo.

Rastrea en cada rincón desde su posición actual, alguna pista que por descuido de la Haruno haya dejado…  
¡Lotería!... En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, en el suelo, se ubican algunas gotas de sangre que la chica había dejado atrás gracias a la gravedad de su herida. Ahora sí que no tendría salvación, lo había provocado de sobre manera y la mataría, se vengaría de ella por tratar de vencerlo ya que en su situación actual, eso es imposible… según él.

Toma rumbo siguiendo las gotas rojizas que forman un sendero muy fácil de seguir con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le proporcionan. Mientras que viaja, comienza a razonar la situación y una pregunta ronda por su cabeza: _¿En qué momento había caído en aquella ilusión?_

Por desgracia, no encuentra una respuesta coherente, porque en ningún momento había notado haber caído en él. Gracias a su entrenamiento era muy fácil saber si estaba o no estaba bajo un genjustu, y ésta fue la primera vez que aquello pasaba, y seguro la última; sin duda no tendría compasión con ella.

De repente, a lo lejos logra identificar lo que parece ser una cabellera rosada, por lo que le da por dibujarse una sonrisa arrogante y a la vez maléfica; aumenta la velocidad y la alcanza, se sitúa a quince metros de la chica y luego la mira de manera intimidante. Ella se percata de su presencia y da la media vuelta para encontrarse con el Sharingan del azabache activado, por lo que le recorre un enorme escalofrío por la espalda. Y así, olvidándose de su herida que cada vez suelta más sangre, se para firmemente sin mostrar debilidad.

—Ah, Uchiha, no sabía que habías llegado… ¿Te gustó mi jueguito? —se burla la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa altanera mientras que el chico no dice nada, sólo la observaba con ira.

—…Ahora de ésta ya no sales con vida, Haruno. Te enfrentarás a las consecuencias —anuncia el menor de los Uchiha con un toque sádico a sus últimas palabras, ocasionando que el corazón de la chica latiera a mil por hora.

—Que empiece la diversión —exclama la de cabellos rosas colocándose en posición de ataque a la vez que de su porta kunai saca una píldora que luego se la lleva a la boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus fuerzas regresan al igual que su chakra y sorprendentemente, la herida que en esos momentos sangra a más no poder, comienza a sanarse; la sangre empieza a evaporarse y la herida se cierra como por arte de magia.

—Hmp… —suelta el azabache con mucha adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, siente como la sangre transita por sus venas a la velocidad más grande que pudo imaginar alcanzar. Dirige su vista a la joven para después colocarse en la misma posición que ella.

Él comienza a hacer posiciones de manos rápidamente cuando que ella hacía lo mismo, y mientras, él comienza a acumular chakra en el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo llena de aire provocando que éste creciera; para luego pronunciar:

—¡_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_! (_Elemento fuego: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego_)

—¡_Doton Doryuudan no Jutsu_! (_Elemento tierra: Disparo Dragón de Tierra_) —Articula la joven de ojos jade un segundo después que el de cabellos negros.

****

**Hinata POV **(Point Of View).

Camino hoy por Konoha como todos los días, puedo ver como todos los aldeanos caminan felizmente por las calles sin preocupación alguna. Es un día agradable además que hay pocas nubes en el horizonte, creo que en unas horas estará nublado por lo tanto debo aprovechar el momento con mis cinco sentidos.

No sé por qué razón pero la imagen de Sakura-san invade mis pensamientos, creo que por no verla por casi todo un mes me hace extrañarla de sobre manera. Espero que no le suceda nada malo, pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo que ella accediera a ir sola a una misión tan importante y peligrosa, sobre todo si la causa es Orochimaru. Debí ir con ella aunque estuviera arriesgándome yo también… y si lo pienso mejor, ella ya debería estar aquí, pero no he recibido ninguna novedad en tanto a su regreso; qué extraño…

—¿Uh? —exclamo confundida, creo que el tanto pensar me distrajo y ahora me encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento. Qué distraída soy, será mejor que me valla.

—¡Vamos Naruto!, ¡concéntrate! —Escucho una voz, creo que es la de Kakashi-sensei… ¿Dijo Naruto?, me doy la media vuelta y me escondo de entre los arbustos mirando la silueta de aquel nombrado… y sí, es él; es Naruto-kun.  
No puedo creer, ahora sólo lo veo y ya puedo percibir como la sangre se va acumulando en mis mejillas causando que se tiñan de un leve rojo, la verdad es que no lo puedo evitarlo, cada que lo veo me pasa lo mismo, y más cuando se acerca a mí.

Tengo varias razones por las cuales admirarte, quererte y verte en secreto. Eres alguien tan lindo… no me importa que seas torpe, hiperactivo, distraído o cualquiera de esas cualidades, ya que tienes una cualidad que te caracteriza bastante bien, y es por el cual yo me siento atraída por ti: _peleas por un sueño._ Así es, te admiro por tener un sueño por el cual tú sigues siempre adelante sin importar las circunstancias.

Yo sé que parece ser imposible para muchos, y tendrías que estar destinado a serlo como dice mi primo Neji. Pero eso no te importa, sigues siempre aun cuando se burlan de ti. En el examen Chuunin fue gracias a ti que demostré qué tan fuerte y valiente puedo ser. Tus ánimos me llegaron al alma y me hicieron seguir luchando; e incluso cuando tus posibilidades de ganar en son de uno en un millón, siempre decides ser ése uno.

Te quiero por todo eso y más. Espero que algún día pueda llegar a estar contigo o al menos ser más que una simple compañera, te aseguro que no te arrepentirías y enserio que no me quejaría si eliges a Sakura-san y no a mí, al fin de cuentas ella es perfecta mientras que yo soy tan tímida que parezco una niña pequeña que necesita protección; pero de algo puedo estar segura, y es que no me rendiré por nada del mundo hasta ser una mejor persona. Te lo prometo.

—¡Hinata, ven pronto. Tsunade-sama nos habla! —avisa Tenten desde las afueras del campo de entrenamiento, provocando así que volviera a la realidad. La miro mientras que ella me hace señas con las manos para que vaya con ella.

—Ha… hai —asiento titubeando un poco para luego irme de ahí, no sin antes volver a dar un vistazo a Naruto-kun mandándole una sonrisa en señal de despedida. Me dirijo a mi amiga castaña quien sale disparada a la torre de la Godaime mientras que yo voy detrás de ella… _Me pregunto… ¿para qué querrá que vayamos a su despacho?_

**Fin Hinata POV **(Point Of View).

* * *

En serio se los agradezco por los comentarios tan útiles que me escribieron. Ya tenía el siguiente capítulo escrito (en realidad hasta el siete) y me gustó la idea de colocarla ya. A jusgar por los comentarios, veo que mi idea les gusta y la verdad es pero que los próximos capítulos se vea el demás potencial que poseo.

Aquí les aclaro toda duda o cualquier otra cosa que llegue, alguno de ustedes, a malinterpretar:

Bien, empezando por el comentario de **Jarnall**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi narración. La verdad, en el primer capítulo, estaba más o menos en las primeras, en pocas palabras, era una novata aún, y en serio que esa vez fue todo un reto comenzar con ese tipo de narración no tan explícita como esperaba. Siempre en mis fics me dedico, más que nada, en que la escencia del manga o la serie, no se pierda, como en algunos fics (sé que todavía me falta). Y en este capítulo seguro te diste cuenta de que aumentó (aunque a lo mejor, no lo suficiente) lo que son las conversaciones. Pero como es pura batalla, no hay tantos diálogos como se esperaría de otro capítulo cualquiera. Y gracias por el dato, tendré eso en mente ; ) Te aseguro que tengo todo bien planeado para mayor entendimiento, entretenimiento y para que la escencia de ningún personaje se pierda (en este último, tendrá un OoC controlado y de la manera en que uno lo pueda creer).

Gracias por dejar tu comentario, Yuuai. ¿Te respondí tu duda conéste capítulo? Habrá narración tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura, y en algunos casos (justo como éste) habrá de otro personaje. Pero sólo si es necesario. Cuando narra un personaje, es por que me gusta que uno pueda entenderlo más a fondo desde el punto de vista del personaje, que es el que lo está presenciando. Sasuke tendrá su parte y te aseguro que le sacaré a mi cerebro todo el jugo necesario para que Sasuke no pierda, en su totalidad, su carácter (tendrá un OoC controlado) : )

Gracias a los lectores y les prometo que pondré la continuación pronto... tal vez mañana ; )


	3. Capítulo 3

Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa (No importa que sean duros, ¡Suéltense! Un crítico lo hace para bien del escritor). También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente. Si se prensenta el caso del que tenga que haber por necesidad, serán advertidos.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics, se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si en este último llegara a pasar, será el menos posible).

**Nota: **Aclaraciones, notas, agradecimientos y entre otros, hasta abajo ^^

**

* * *

**

Un corazón negro tomando su color…

_Capítulo 3_

Los dos se observan con odio, ya no es un simple juego de miradas, en realidad reflejan ira en un sin número de significados. Que gracias a ello, ahora no es una batalla común, es algo más fuerte que eso y que sencillamente lo calcularían como _pelea callejera;_ en la que todo se vale y en donde sólo sobrevivirá el más fuerte.

Sus respiraciones se tornan agitadas; los ojos de la Kunoichi sus pupilas se encuentran dilatadas al mismo tiempo que su piel cambia de tono, que deja atrás su tez blanca a una rosada la que fue obteniendo gracias a los fuertes rayos del soy y pese al cansancio que obtiene a cada movimiento que su cuerpo le logra proporcionar.

Sus ropas, al igual que las del otro joven, se encuentran rasgadas, sucias y quemadas; que están así gracias a los ataques por parte de los dos contrincantes. Ella se halla con cortadas, algunos moretones, heridas pero sobre todo quemaduras; la mayoría de segundo grado. En el chico de igual forma, muestra los mismos signos en su cuerpo, pero en vez de tener ampollas como ella, más que nada, moretones se reflejan sobre su bien formado pecho.

—Debo admitir… pant… pant… que me impresionas… pant… —esclarece la joven de ojos esmeralda con una media sonrisa.

—Digo lo mismo… — comenta el Uchiha de igual forma a la de ojos jades; pero al parecer, el estado en el que se encuentra el azabache no es exactamente igual a ella, si no que el cansancio apenas si es notorio.

El azabache rápidamente comienza a unir sus manos de tal forma que pudiera hacer varias posiciones de manos a una velocidad insuperable. Terminó con el sello _del Tigre_ —El que permite a Sasuke liberar de sus manos una fuerte descarga de electricidad, cuyo destino de impacto es la Haruno—

—Raiton Yubireno no Jutsu (_Elemento rayo:_ _Ataque de rayos divinos_) —pronuncia el joven claramente.

Ella no puede esquivar el ataque, sus fuerzas están por debajo de lo necesario como para moverse. Espera el impacto… hasta que llega.

—¡Aaahhh! —grita a todo pulmón, el dolor del ataque es torturante. En esos momentos no sabe si es mejor morir a sufrir de esa forma. El Shinobi la mira sin expresión alguna; por una parte lo disfruta en sus adentros y por otra quiere matarla en ese preciso instante.

Pero como es de suponerse en él, elije la primera opción.

La chica cae con brutalidad al suelo en tal posición que provoca que su estómago sufriera un severo golpe, que en ese preciso momento no tiene humor de soportar. Frunce el ceño y maldice una y otra vez su debilidad, mientras que de su cuerpo comienza a emanarse una nube de humo —Que fue provocado por los efectos del ataque —. Levanta la mirada a su enemigo, después, con toda la decisión del mundo se eleva lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo logra sostenerse en dos piernas pero tambaleándose un poco. Se pasa la mano por su cien quitándose así el sudor que le resbala inoportunamente, eso sí, sin perder de vista a su ex-compañero.

Él la observa con sus orbes oscuros que son tan profundos como el universo mismo. Arruga el entre cejo y con su inhumana velocidad se establece por detrás de la Kunoichi para luego levantarla a su altura de tal forma que ella no pudiese tocar el suelo. Coloca su filosa Katana por el cuello de la de cabellos rosados en forma de amenaza. Hay algo que intriga al poseedor del Sharingan.

—Cómo... —cuestiona calmado, mas la chica levanta una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —inquiere la joven con dificultad al casi no poder respirar por el agarre en su cuello.

—Cómo es que aún tan débil… cuando ya es inútil todo lo que hagas… —hace una pequeña pausa—¿Todavía puedes levantarte? —interroga el de cabellos negros aflojando el agarre un poco para dejar hablar a la Haruno.

—Porque yo… peleo por un sueño… el cual yo sé que puedo alcanzarlo —exclama la de ojos esmeraldas con orgullo y decisión en cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Já! —se burla el Uchiha—Haruno, es lo más patético que he oído… si fuese así como tu dices, ya hace mucho abría cumplido mi venganza.

—¡No!... lo que tu persigues no es un sueño o una aspiración… —dice la de ojos verdes con una mueca de dolor pese al golpe en su estómago—Yo lucho por lo que es correcto, elijo siempre el camino difícil para llegar a mi meta… lo que tu sigues es solamente una obsesión; el cual me da lástima… —la joven cada vez menos puede articular palabra alguna, ya que el Shinobi empieza a presionar con más fuerza el cuello de la Kunoishi; logrando así que de su garganta comenzaran a decender unas ligeras gotas de sangre que resbalan con delicadeza por la hoja de la espada, para luego terminar en el suelo.

Ella cada vez se queda sin aire, pareciese como si él planeara asfixiarla; así que en un intento por salvarse levanta sus brazos y con sus manos toma el de su enemigo que acorrala a su cuello y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene trata de aflojar el asir; mas es inútil, su debilidad es más que notable *_No puedo hacer nada, mi chakra está muy débil y seguramente en unos cuantos minutos ya no quedará nada de mí… creo que no tengo de otra, ahora es el momento de utilizar esa técnica* _piensa la chica mientras suelta la extremidad del Uchiha.

Extiende sus brazos a tal grado que su posición fuese por el nivel de la cintura de su ex-compañero; que al parecer el no se percata de su acción. Y de un momento a otro la de cabellos rosas declina rápidamente sus miembros hasta impactar sus dedos índice y los de en medio, con lo que es la cadera del chico del Sharingan.

—¡Ah! —gime de dolor el azabache al mismo tiempo que suelta a la de ojos esmeraldas; que lo mira con algo de picardía y astucia entretanto sonríe de un lado.

Él trata de mover sus piernas pero ninguna contesta, de lo único que si recibe respuesta es de todo lo que está por encima de su anca. Hace un terrible esfuerzo por tratar de por lo menos caminar, aún así lo que provoca es que desperdicie sus energías en vano.

—Ahora ya no podrás moverte… —exclama la Haruno con astucia—He bloqueado el sistema nervioso en tus piernas… ahora no podrás moverte a menos que milagrosamente lleguen a reaccionar… pero lo dudo bastante Uchiha —él no pone mucha atención al comentario de Sakura por que su situación no es para tomarla muy a juego.

Por lo que la joven aprovecha la situación y rápidamente se aproxima a acumular chakra en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, bueno, lo que le resta de chakra…

Se sitúa a dos metros de su contrincante e inicia con distintas colocaciones de manos; luego da varias volteretas alrededor del chico y vuelve a lo mismo… y así sucesivamente cinco veces más, hasta que en la quinceava vez las posiciones son diferentes por lo que es de suponerse que el Jutsu esta por concluir.

—¡Fuuton Chubiru Yano no Jutsu! (_Elemento viento:_ _Técnica los siete aires del norte_) —grita en claro la de ojos jades.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de cada uno de los siete puntos en los que la Kunoichi se situó; una luz cegante comienza a manifestarse de tal forma que produce que Sasuke alarme de sobre manera, pero eso no ayuda. De las resplandecientes presentaciones comienza a despedirse lo que parece ser unas luces que brillas con mucha intensidad por lo que aparenta, que rápidamente se va aproximando a él… hasta chocar con ferocidad contra el cuerpo del azabache.

—¡Aaahhh! —ahora son sus quejidos son los que retumban en los oídos de la joven de ojos verdes. Pero algo en su mente le dice que lo disfrutara, que lo matara en ese momento… mas ella hace caso omiso a su pensamiento; por que sus fuerzas no le benefician en nada.

Se zarandea sin cesar, la intensidad del impacto es irritante sin mencionar doloroso. Se le es imposible tratar de calmarse, el poder del ataque es sin duda una de las peores ocasiones de su vida en la que descuidadamente sale herido con tal magnitud. Hasta que por fin, luego de un minuto completo de tormento, todo acaba. Y así, sin una pizca de energía, se desploma inconsciente en el suelo.

Sakura segura de su victoria, camina hacia él para cerciorarse de que el chico se mantiene incapacitado…y justamente como supone, así resulta ser.

—¡Ah! —se queja de dolor, no espera que su estado físico estuviese tan grave. La antigua herida que anteriormente había supuestamente desaparecido, reaparece tal y como se ausentó; las quemaduras, golpes y cortadas, provocan que la chica sintiera un pesar tan salvaje como nunca pudo imaginarse.

Instantáneamente cae al piso de rodillas, tan exánime que no pudo evitarlo. Fija su vista a su actualmente desmayado oponente, y nota ubicarse a tan sólo diez centímetros de él, contemplando así detenidamente sus atractivos rasgos físicos, por lo que un leve y casi notorio sonrojo brota en sus mejillas. El dolor del golpe en su estómago es sin duda el más vigoroso de todos, por lo que no puede evitar impulsarse hacia enfrente y sujetándose con sus dos brazos; y se da cuenta estar situada encima del semblante del azabache.

Su rostro se encuentra justo por arriba del Uchiha, mas éste aún se encuentra desvanecido. Su cabello resbala por los lados de la cara de la chica hasta depositarse en el suelo; haciendo que el rostro del joven sea lo único que pudiera examinar; y de un momento a otro puede sentir como algo llega hasta su boca por lo que no puede evitar toserlo, y se percata que no es otra cosa más que un líquido rojizo, sin duda alguna es _sangre_; que cae sin intención alguna en la frente de Sasuke, hasta iniciar por resbalarse a lo largo de está.

Ya no aguanta ni un momento más ese dolor tan descomunal que se manifiesta en su vientre… empieza a palpar como su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse, hasta no aguantar más el encontrarse en esa posición; se deja caer a un lado del joven de ojos negros hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente… no sin antes percibir una aguda pero sobre todo familiar voz que cada vez se hace más audible que va diciendo:

—¡Sakura!...

—_¿Hinata?..._ —musita inaudible la de ojos esmeraldas desmayándose.

* * *

Uhmmm... falta de inspiración LOL |-)

Gracias a todos por leer. Ah! y a Yuuai por leer en estos dos capítulos de iniciación ¡Eres de lo mejor! ; ) Besos

Nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós!


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa (No importa que sean duros, ¡Suéltense! Un crítico lo hace para bien del escritor). También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente. Si se prensenta el caso del que tenga que haber por necesidad, serán advertidos.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics, se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si en este último llegara a pasar, será el menos posible).

**Segunda Advertencia:** Habrá un poco OoC en Sasuke.

**

* * *

**

**Un corazón negro tomando su color…**

_Capítulo 4_

_**Sasuke POV**_ (_Point Of View)_

Me duele la cabeza es insoportable, y para colmo no veo nada; Hmp… es obvio, mis ojos aún permanecen intactos. Pero ahora me dedico a abrirlos lentamente… sin embargo sigo sin deslindar nada, ahora me doy por percatarme de que alguien me ha colocado una venda en los ojos, para que así cuando comenzara a reaccionar no pudiese examinar nada. El olor y el ambiente que alcanzo a distinguir ahora, no son nada parecidos a la guarida de Orochimaru.

No entiendo el por que es esto, no se me ocurre una razón por la cual me sienta tan alejado de lo que solía ser mi establecimiento… pero ahora me aparece una imagen a la mente… ¡Maldita Haruno!... eres una infeliz. Seguro que me trajo a la aldea cuando me encontraba incapacitado.

—Ritmo cardiaco, estabilizado…Respiración, normal…—

Escucho una voz algo femenina y aguda, creo reconocerla. Y siento en mi muñeca derecha, como dos dedos se posan aplicando presión con delicadez; al igual que alcanzo a percibir de una forma no muy frecuente un pequeño, puntiagudo pero sobre todo molesto sonido que pareciese provenir de un aparato.

—Tsunade-sama, el paciente está comenzando a despertar —murmura una voz masculina, muy molesta para mi gusto.

—Aplicarle una buena dosis de anestesia…—¿Dijo anestesia?... ¡Claro que no!... ¡No lo harán!, saldré de aquí ahora y a toda costa.

Ahora con mis fuerzas comienzo a levantarme brutalmente de donde me encuentro para poder deshacerme de la banda que cubre mis ojos y no me permite ver. Ahora sí, con mis energías otra vez conmigo me dedico a tratar de quitarme estos insoportables cables que me atan a la camilla de… ¿Hospital?... ¿Que hago en un hospital?... Ggrrr, voy a matar al que me trajo hasta aquí.

Fijo mi vista enojado pero sobre todo exasperado a toda la habitación; puedo notar que se trata del quirófano… evidentemente por como está decorado, pero sobre todo por las herramientas utilizadas moderadamente en una clínica, situadas no muy lejos de mi posición.

Alcanzo a estudiar a cinco personas en la habitación, sospecho rememorar a la mayoría. Una de ellos, es una rubia de ojos azul claro con un peinado familiar el cual consiste en una coleta alta y un mechón rebelde que cae por encima de su ojo derecho. Y a un lado de ella se encuentra otra de cabello dorado sólo que más mayor que la otra y con grandes atributos, ojos color almendra y adornada con dos coletas bajas. Y la última de las chicas es de unos largos y azules cabellos con una vista color perla, que me mira de manera alarmada pero a la vez tímida.

No puedo distinguir con claridad la identidad de los otros dos sujetos, pero tengo por seguro que son hombres, ya que sus figuras varoniles los delatan; si no llevaran cubre bocas los identificarías más fácilmente… pero eso no me importa, será mejor escapar de aquí cuanto antes.

Dirijo mi mirada a mi tórax y visualizo que se encuentra totalmente herido; seguramente el porque estoy aquí, —en esta sala de operaciones— es porque estaban por iniciar a operarme o algo parecido. Por lo tanto no dejaré que pongan ni un solo dedo sobre mí, ahora me da lástima lo que les espera.

Desciendo de ésta incómoda camilla y me coloco de pie con rapidez, para luego iniciar a acumular chakra con mis manos y así poder invocar un Justu. Entre tanto las enfermeras me examinan asustadas, mientras que la mujer mayor de dos coletas —supongo que la doctora— me observa con el seño fruncido y me grita:

—¡Tranquilo Uchiha!... ¡Nosotros no somos tus enemigos, queremos ayudarte! —no presento atención a lo que dice la mujer, pero la ojeo con mi semblante serio.

—Po… por favor Uchiha-san… en… entienda q… que nosotros n… no quer… emos pelear con usted, sólo queremos sa… sal… salvarlo —exclama la vocecilla tímida de la enfermera de ojos con tonalidades grisáceos.

—¿Salvarme?... ¿De qué? —cuestiono con sequedad.

—¡Aaahhh!... —grito de dolor; uno que proviene de mi hombro izquierdo—¡¿Q… qué es… lo que… m… me pasa?!... —inquiero con mucha dificultad. ¡Rayos el daño es demasiado fuerte!

De repente, aparecen unos hombres, cuyos uniformes me hace identificarlos como rango Jounin; que toman por la fuerza mis brazos y piernas para volverme acostar en la parihuela; yo trato de impedírselos, pero el dolor no me facilita las cosas. Ahora me colocan una mascarilla transparente conectada a un tubo, y luego de 10 segundos —que para mi punto de vista fueron eternos— comienzo a quedarme dormido de nuevo.

_**Fin de **__**Sasuke POV**_ (_Point Of View)_

Mientras que el azabache cae en un sueño profundo, la doctora junto con sus ayudantes se preparan para la próxima operación al chico de ojos negros.

—¡Rápido!, ¡Inyectarle el suero ahora!... ¡Traigan las vendas y los químicos antibióticos!... ¡Y preparen los sellos del Justu!…¡No pierdan tiempo! —ordena la rubia de ojos color almendra mientras que todos —ayudantes o bien enfermeros- corren por toda la habitación buscando los aparatos requeridos para la ocasión.

—Tsunade–sama… ¿Entiende lo que esta sucediendo con el joven Uchiha? —interroga uno de los hombres presentes, mostrando algo de preocupación.

—La marca de maldición está causando algún tipo de reacción, gracias a la gravedad en la que su cuerpo se encuentra… es evidente, por que la marca responde al chakra, y la escasez de esto proporciona que la marca busque de donde alimentarse; por lo que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más el peso que le ocasiona ésta y por esa razón está comenzando a manifestarse de esa manera… —argumenta mirando detenidamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke con una expresión seria.

—¿Y sabe lo que hará?

—Por supuesto, tengo el Justu indicado —responde con una sonrisa de medio lado y una cara de astucia, mientras que se acerca al chico de cabellos negros para comenzar la operación.

****

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mismo hospital, se encuentra inconciente una joven de cabellos rosados que al parecer se ubica en _cuidados intensivos_; por que la seriedad de sus heridas muestran que el estado en el que ella radica no parece ser de muy buenas noticias, en especial con su piel, que las heridas están por lo menos en constante atención ya que no se sabe si los daños serán permanentes.

Pero de lo que ella no está enterada, es que un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color azules, está situado justamente afuera de la sala de donde ella permanece, esperando a que ella muestre alguna señal de vida; por que al ver la situación el la que está, se creería que permanece en estado _vegetal_.

El chico se sienta lentamente en el suelo, por que la larga espera que su amiga provoca, causa en el Uzumaki un cansancio abrumador; por lo que decidió hace diez minutos ir en busca de un buen café que actualmente permanece hasta el tope de lleno, (_el vaso_) dando a entender que él no es un amante de la cafeína, pero le gusta arriesgarse por su amiga.

Pasa la hora y el chico desiste de sus impulsos de escapar de ahí. Dirige su vista del vaso de café a un punto indefinido del techo, sus ojos muestran mucha melancolía y una sonrisa sin ánimos. De un momento a otro, las imágenes de aquellos momentos tan felices que había contemplado con su fiel compañera, regresan a su mente como una bala.

Él la quería y aún lo siente, sabe que sin ella su mundo no es igual... es la primera persona en la que invariablemente puede confiar y que secretamente ama. Constantemente se lo demuestra, llevándole flores, chocolates, sacándola a pasear y a cenar… pero siempre obtiene el cariño al que se recibe como un amigo, jamás lo ha visto como algo más, pero aún así no pierde sus esperanzas.

—_Sakura, por favor recupérate… te necesito_—susurra el chico con tristeza y soltando una lágrima rebelde.

Mira hacia los lados para cerciorase de que nada transitara por ahí, y por suerte los pasillos se encuentran desiertos, por ahora. En este momento, cambia su gesto de tristeza por uno de astucia. Algo tiene en mente y seguramente no de cederá hasta conseguirlo.

Se levanta en seco y lentamente comienza a abrir la cerradura del cuarto de la Haruno; hasta ya estar completamente abierta, entra con cautela volviéndola a cerrar tras de sí.

Empieza a poner atención a lo que se encuentra al su alrededor, y milagrosamente alcanza a ver la camilla de la chica al mismo tiempo que observa cuidadosamente la silueta recostada de la de ojos esmeraldas. Se ve hermosa, delicada, pero sobre todo tranquila. Su cara llena de cortadas, heridas, pero por encima de eso quemaduras. Mas a pesar de eso, a él no le importa en lo absoluto. Se aproxima a ella y junta su mano con su rostro e inicia a hacerle una linda caricia.

—Hnn…—gime la de ojos verdes dormida, haciendo una mueca de dolor, por lo que el rubio contrae su mano para no causarle ningún malestar de nuevo.

Avanza por el cuarto hasta la ventana donde refleja una bellísima vista de lo que es la aldea de Konoha; se queda así unos minutos contemplando el panorama con una sonrisa cálida reflejando impaciencia por su compañera, mientras que vuelve a colocar un gesto de pesadumbre.


	5. Capítulo 5

Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa (No importa que sean duros, ¡Suéltense! Un crítico lo hace para bien del escritor). También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente. Si se prensenta el caso del que tenga que haber por necesidad, serán advertidos.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics, se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si en este último llegara a pasar, será el menos posible).

* * *

Un corazón negro tomando su color…

_Capítulo 5_

Pasan tres largos días en los que la chica no ha presentado ninguna señal de movimiento; ya hasta cabe la teoría de que en realidad se encuentra en coma, cosa en la que el rubio no esta del todo convencido, ya que sus esperanzas no lo abandonan.

Es una mañana esplendida, y todo indica que es perfecto para salir a pasear un rato, y eso mismo piensa el Kitsune, que en ese preciso momento sale de su apartamento con su tan esperado comportamiento positivo. Camina a paso rápido hasta dar con la _Florería Yamanaka_, por lo que decide llevarle un pequeño detalle a su compañera internada.

Comienza a adentrarse con mucha seguridad al pequeño local para luego poder examinar con cuidado lo que podría llevarle a su querida amiga. Observa atento cada rincón del establecimiento; cada lugar se encuentra bien adornado, siempre con un arreglo floral diferente.

El joven rubio se inclina un poco, coloca su brazo por detrás de su espalda, mientras que con la mano derecha posa su dedo índice en su barbilla y se frota sereno, señalando encontrarse pensativo al igual que un tanto concentrado; y así, sitúa sus ojos en cada modelo. Se desliza cuidadoso hasta toparse con unos hermosos orbes azul celeste que lo miran atento y con una mueca rara. Él reacciona reacomodándose de golpe, cosa que provoca en la chica una esboce una media sonrisa un tanto altanera.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Naruto? —inquiere la joven en un tono un tanto pícaro.

—B… bueno, yo… busco un arreglo floral p… para una a…amiga —argumenta el Uzumaki titubeando nervioso por el rostro que presenta la de ojos azules.

—Y cuando te refieres amiga, ¿Hablas de _ella_, verdad? —interroga la chica de manera tunante, arrimándole un sonido misterioso cuando pronunció el '_ella_'. Mientras que el chico del Kyuubi derrama ríos de sudor y de sus mejillas comienza a emitirse lo que parece ser un sonrojo.

—N… no, Ino… por favor, no juegues. ¿Y… yo y S… Sakura-chan?... es ab …ab …absurdo —contesta Naruto titubeando tal y como lo hace su compañera Hinata.

La Yamanaka comienza a carcajearse ante el comentario del rubio, logrando así que éste se enojara y la fulminara con la mirada, mas sin embargo no es suficiente para que parara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ino?

—Jajaja… Yo jamás dije que nada sobre… jeje… —hace una breve pausa para poder calmarse y colocar una mueca algo sagaz—Yo jamás dije nada sobre Sakura… más bien ¡tú!…—apuntando al Uzumaki acusadoramente—… te delataste—Naruto en esos momentos se siente la persona más pequeña del mundo por lo que no puede evitar ocultar un enorme sonrojo que es claramente más intensificado que el anterior.

—Esta bien ¡ya!, lo admito ¡Son para Sakura-chan! —acepta vociferando a todo pulmón dejando casi sorda a la de ojos celestes—¡Ahora sí!, ¡¿Puedes atenderme?! —más que nervioso suena enojado.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate que no hace falta que grites —se queja Ino pellizcándose el entre cejo algo resignada y aturdida con una venita en la frente y la vista gacha—¿Qué elegiste para ella? —cuestiona ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Ese de allá… —responde el Kitsune con mucha seguridad y disimulando un poco de indiferencia, señalando un conjunto de flores que forman un hermoso ramo de claveles, tulipanes y lirios.

****

Y así, con mucha decisión en cada uno de sus pasos, el de cabellos dorados sigue su camino rumbo al sanatorio de Konoha, que no queda muy lejos de su posición.

El joven entra al hospital en donde todo mundo lo saluda, ya que es de esperarse el siempre encontrarse con Naruto en el hospital para visitar a su querida compañera. Camina por los largos corredores de aquel lugar, en los que no puede evitar cruzarse con algunas personas, las cuales no dudan en hablarle para saludarlo, por lo que el chico les responde mandándoles una enorme sonrisa—De las que lo caracterizan—

Finalmente encuentra la habitación de la chica en la que yace dormida. Entra, y la observa. Su estado físico ya se encuentra mejorando… considerando que sus heridas ya están por desaparecer, cosa que proporciona buenas noticias para el chico hiperactivo. Camina a paso lento en dirección hacia ella, disfrutando de la belleza de su rostro, —Que para él la considera una diosa—. Llega a situarse enfrente de la Haruno, y luego posiciona las flores en un pequeño florero, que no dudó en comprárselo a la de ojos jades.

—Hn…—lanza un leve gemido, el chico la observa con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la alegría comienza a inundar su cuerpo y no puede evitar un sonido de emoción.

En eso, ella comienza a moverse de una manera no tan precipitada, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Él se asusta un poco, eso es lo primero que ella ha logrado hacer desde que llegó… no puede creerlo, seguramente no tarda en despertar y eso le da una felicidad indescriptible al de ojos azules.

Sus movimientos son algo rítmicos, suaves y extraños a la vez… hasta que se detiene en seco boca arriba, su mano, que yace establecida a un lado de ella, se levanta con lentitud y se dirige a su rostro. Comienza a frotarse algo desesperada los ojos, poniendo al Uzumaki algo impaciente. Retira su extremidad con algo de brusquedad… y así, no tan desesperada, abre los ojos milagrosamente, sus orbes se encuentran entre abiertos por los molestos rayos del sol.

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada confundida, hasta posarse en la figura de Naruto, que igualmente mantiene su vista en ella. Ella no duda en levantar un poco su cuerpo, para poder sentarse en la cama… ya que mantenerse en la misma posición durante días es incómodo sin mencionar algo doloroso.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Al fin despertaste! —grita el chico Kyuubi con los brazos extendidos en el aire y mostrando una facción de contento.

—¿Na… Naruto? —encuesta la joven de melena rosada con inseguridad, pero que luego se da por percatada que es su fiel e hiperactivo amigo. Entretanto se abalanza hacia él para llevar a cabo un abrazo, cosa que el chico no duda en corresponder.

—Me da mucha alegría verte así... —dice el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto alguien se hace aparecer en la entrada de la sala y Sakura con curiosidad voltea hacia la puerta y ve que es su querida amiga Hinata; que después con timidez se acerca a ella.

—Sakura-san, ¿Ya… te sientes me… mejor? —pregunta la chica humilde frente a su compañera, mientras ésta le manda una gran sonrisa que responde a su interrogatorio.

—Hinata-chan… Según lo que me dijo Ino, tú estabas en una importante junta con los del consejo, y que además estabas al cuidado de un paciente importante… pero ella no me quiso decir quien—cuestiona el chico zorro con su típica mirada de curiosidad, provocando que la de cabellos negros se sonrojara.

—Emm… s… sí lo estaba —juega con sus dedos nerviosamente— Pero en un rato lo… lo llevarán… a… a la cárcel… —menciona la de ojos perlados tratando de sonar segura pero es inevitable con el Uzumaki presente.

—¡¿A la cárcel?! —inquieren los dos al unísono, bastante sorprendidos.

—¿Y porqué?, ¿Quién es? —demanda la Kunoishi, sus facciones muestran mucha curiosidad al mismo tiempo que asombro.

—B… bueno, pues es… Sa… Sasuke Uchiha—dice un poco nerviosa la Hyuuga. Tras haber escuchado esas palabras, el semblante entrometido y sorpresivo de la Haruno cambian drásticamente a uno furioso y con resentimiento.

—Uchiha… —musita la de melena rosada entre dientes.

Los recuerdos de aquella pelea regresan con mucho odio incluido. En si, la definición de lo que se escucha como _batalla_, no es nada comparado con lo que se vive dentro de ella. Si uno se percata de lo que se contempla, o bien, se contempló en esos momentos de adrenalina, se tomaría en cuenta que la _muerte_ vendría siendo el clímax de ésta.

El dolor, la ira, la sangre, la fuerza descomunal, la energía, los mil y un insultos que se transmitieron durante su intervalo, fue uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida. Le dolió el tratar de pelear con alguien que una vez amó, —Aunque solo fuese un deslumbramiento— con quien pasó sus últimos momentos de infancia y que después de su huida, no fue nada más que cenizas que fueron llevadas por el viento.

Y el examinar todos sus recuerdos, se hizo presente uno de los impulsos que por poco cometía.  
La furia dentro de aquella lucha se fue extendiendo aún más a medida que transcurría; hasta que en un momento, un deseo de sangre fue invadiéndola poco a poco… un ambición tan fuerte conducida por la furia la estaba dominando… y que exactamente la iba a conducir a propiciar la muerte del Uchiha.

Mas sin embargo, la falta de chakra no permitía el poder llevar a cabo la tentación que su cuerpo suplicaba. La debilidad era lo que ella más odiaba, el parecer una niña indefensa siempre fue su talón de Aquiles… pero de cierto modo el insistir fue siempre y sigue siendo su _fuente de poder. _Pero de cierta forma se extraña de que ni si quiera uno de sus ataques _más_ fuertes y por poco _mortales, _no fuese suficiente.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? —interpela el Kitsune mostrando mucha preocupación tanto en su rostro como en su tono.

—Sa… Sakura-san… des… despierta por favor —suplica la de ojos grises tambaleando levemente el cuerpo de su compañera. Sakura, instantáneamente sale de sus pensamientos.

—Lo… lo siento Hinata. Es sólo que me distraje un poco… No te preocupes, estoy bien —asegura la ninja médico de cabellos rosados, con una muy convincente sonrisa falsa. El Uzumaki y la Hyuuga no oponen objeción alguna e incumben con el mismo gesto.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Cuándo crees que Sakura-chan pueda salir de aquí? —curiosea el de ojos azules mirando a la de cabellos azules.

—Bu… bueno, yo creo que en… en cuanto le realicemos unos exámenes… te podré de… decir —explica la heredera del clan Hyuuga con un gran sonrojo brotando de sus delicadas mejillas.

—De acuerdo… —finaliza el rubio con un suspiro algo inconforme con su respuesta.

Momentos después, la entrada de la habitación empieza a abrirse dejando percibir del otro lado la silueta de una mujer de edad algo avanzada, —Pero aparentemente joven— de cabellos rubios sostenidos por dos coletas bajas; y que trae consigo puesto una gran bata blanca, y en cada una de las magas se localiza la insignia del país de fuego. Comienza a adentrarse con pasos firmes a la sala, para luego detenerse justo en frente de la de ojos verdes y dirigirle un gesto de superioridad pero de confianza.

_**Sakura POV **__(Point of View)_

—Buenos días Sakura. Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado. ¿Cómo te sientes? —me saluda mi superiora con su característica voz. No saben cuento me alegro de haber vuelto.

—Mucho mejor, gracias —exclamo con una linda sonrisa. Ella solamente me responde con un "_Me alegro"._

—Sakura-chan, ¿Tienes hambre?... No has comido en varios días —inquiere mi distraído amigo con un poco de insomnio.

—La verdad, no mucha… —miento frotando ligeramente mi vientre. No me gusta mostrarme impaciente ante nadie, aunque ahora mismo me muero por devorarme hasta mi almohada. Pero no debo parecer muerta de hambre. No obstante, mi estómago me delata emitiendo un sonoro rugido, que muestra mi inquietud. No puedo evitar que de mis mejillas brote un color carmesí, por lo que él esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Jeje… Creo que tu estómago dice todo lo contrario… ahora te traigo algo de comer—finaliza mi fiel compañero de cabellos dorados saliendo del lugar.

—Bien, ahora que estamos sin interrupciones, será más fácil el examinarte… —dice mi maestra un tanto victoriosa en su tono—… por favor, quítate la bata y las vendas, Sakura —más que orden suena como a una petición. Yo accedo gustosa acomodándome mejor en la camilla.

Antes de deshacerme de estas prendas, —Que cubren mi vientre, pecho, hombros, espalda, brazos, piernas y otras partes— Tsunade-sama se dedica a cerrar completamente las cortinas de la ventana que abren paso al panorama de lo que es la cuidad de Konoha; al igual que también cierra las persianas del ventanal que se encuentra del otro lado de la habitación y que dejan ver el pasillo del hospital al otro costado.

Hinata —Ya tranquilizada gracias a la ausencia de mi amigo— se acerca a mí para después ayudarme a despojarme de la primera prenda que me cubre, que viene siendo mi albornoz_,_ hasta poder proseguir con el vendaje.

Ya hasta tener al descubierto todo lo que se encuentra por encima de mi cadera, Tsunade-sama se dedica ahora a examinarme con todo el cuidado que siento que puede proporcionar; pasa sus dedos por toda mi espalda con mucha delicadeza hasta alcanzo a percibir unas leves pero sobre todo lindas caricias, que hasta siento algo de placer ante el contacto. Me sorprende mucho viniendo de ella, ya que ella siempre es de mostrar _fuerza sobrehumana_ a toda costa.

Al cabo de unas horas—En las que me aplicaron diferentes exámenes, entre ellos de sangre— la Godaime se dedica únicamente a curarme con su sin igual habilidad médica, haciendo que se rehabiliten casi por completo mis heridas al igual que mis fuerzas; "Pero aun así debes quedarte unos días más para que puedas reposar. Te prometo que te vas a sentir mucho mejor cuando salgas de aquí" asegura mi maestra y entrenadora: _Tsunade-sama_.

Momentos después, ella junto con Hinata se retiran dejándome tal y como me encontraron cuando llegaron, claro que con menos vendas, por supuesto.

_**Fin de Sakura POV **__(Point of View)_

—Mis disculpas más sinceras, jóvenes. Pero lamentablemente, este ascensor es utilizado únicamente para pacientes… me temo que tendrán que transitar por ese camino —Apuntando al lado este del pasillo—si quieren llegar a la planta baja —explica una joven enfermera de cabellos azul celeste y ojos amarillos a unos ANBU.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Gracias de todos modos… esperamos no haberle causado mucha molestia… con su permiso—se excusa el líder del pequeño grupo con una pequeña reverencia.

Él mismo joven alza ligeramente su brazo derecho y con sus dedos medio e índice los inclina de tal manera que señalara hacia el punto donde la chica les había mencionado anteriormente, indicando así proseguir con su ruta. Los otros acompañantes no dudan en obedecer la indicación, y avanzan con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, una pequeña carga que transportan les impide llevar a cabo su mandato.

—¡Vamos!, ¡Camina! —exige uno de ellos halando a un joven que se reusa a proceder. Él se mantiene cabizbajo mientras que sus manos se encuentran inmovilizadas, gracias a que unas fuertes esposas reforzadas de chakra no permiten el flujo de energía en su cuerpo, por lo que le resulta imposible activar un Jutsu. Así que, resignado, avanza con pesadez a donde lo guían mientras que interiormente maldice una y otra vez.

* * *

Hola a todos. Que bien que a muchos les haya agradado mi loca idea. Además que como es un poquito vieja -me refiero a que antes ya la había publicado en otras páginas- es predecible que esté un tanto enpolvado y que no sea tan perfecta como a mí me hubiera gustado. Pero bueh, nadie es inpecable a la primera ¿O sí?

Bien, antes que nada, les agradezco los mensajes y a toda la buena onda que se percive en el aire LOL

Bueno, mi agradecimiento más grande va para Jarnall. En serio te agradezco la crítica. Y no tienes por qué decir que me voy a molestar. Si por alguna razón publico un fic es porque estoy al tanto de que cualquier persona puede leerme y criticar aunque sea cruelmente, ya que todos sabemos que es para la mejoría del autor y aún más del fic. Y así en buena onda te digo que te sueltes, yo soy una aprendiz y por ahora no soy perfecta en esto y por esa razón necesito ayuda. Además es mi segundo fic, debo avisar; mas no en esta página si no en una en especial.

Y bueno, estaré al tanto de todos esos detalles y te prometo que haré todo lo que a mi cerebro le alcance para que la trama no caiga en mero nudo.

De nuevo gracias a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente.


	6. Capítulo 6

Esta historia es subida únicamente por gusto y amor a la escritura. Así que si recibo reviews, solicito de ustedes, más que nada, críticas constructivas para mejoramiento en mi escritura, ortografía y/o cualquier otra cosa (No importa que sean duros, ¡Suéltense! Un crítico lo hace para bien del escritor). También los comentarios se aceptan y se los agradecería muchísimo.

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera traído como prisionero a Konoha? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si vieran que se ha vuelto aún más frío e indiferente que antes? ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura lo odiara y luego de varios eventos cambiara de opinión? ¿Cómo es que después de un año de convivir con él todos los días ella se enamorara profundamente de él y viceversa? ¿Qué eventos tendrían que pasar para que ellos se percataran del amor que mutuamente han sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué sorpresas aparecerían en su camino?

**Advertencia:** No contiene OoC (fuera de carácter), sólo muuy ligeramente. Si se prensenta el caso del que tenga que haber por necesidad, serán advertidos.

**Aviso: **¡Ojo!. Si lees esta historia debes de estar al tanto de que contiene uno que otro spoiler del manga. Así que si no lo sigues y aún así quieres proseguir, es bajo tu propia decisión.

**Aclaración:** Bueno, les aclararé algunos puntos, por que ciertos sucesos que aparecen en el manga no se presentan en mi fic:

Aquí los personajes tienen entre 20 y 21 años.

Itachi aún sigue con vida.  
Y orochimaru... lo sabrán próximamente.

Pein sí destruyó Konoha y murió... Naruto salvó a todos y la aldea fue reconstruida (hace mucho según mi fic) nadie murió ni se perdió.

El grupo Hebi nunca se hizo, ya sabrán el por qué luego.

Bien es todo, si se me llega a pasar algo y por alguna circunstancia no entienden (por si no concuerda con el manga) háganmelo saber y se los aclararé.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la serie _Naruto_ me pertenece. Es única y exclusivamente de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Así que ni en éste, ni en ninguno de mis futuros fics, se presentará Bashing u OoC (Si en este último llegara a pasar, será el menos posible).

**

* * *

**

Un corazón negro tomando su color…

_Capítulo 6_

_**Sakura POV **__(Point of View)_

—_*¡Que aburrido!*_ —grito mentalmente. No puede ser, no llevo ni cinco minutos desde que Tsunade-sama se fue y ya me estoy quemando viva del aburrimiento, y lo peor de todo es que se le "_olvidó" _volver a abrir las cortinas antes de irse. Es una enorme oscuridad aquí adentro, y claro que el silencio está de cómplice en esta situación.

Ahora siento esta habitación más fría de lo normal. Mis brazos y piernas comienzan a escamarse al igual que mi piel está empezando a temblar ligeramente. Lo peor es que mi sábana no es lo suficientemente gruesa como para poder cubrirme de este clima.

Pierdo mi vista en un punto indefinido del techo como si nada pasara, como si el estar aquí no fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, y vaya que resulta ser todo lo contrario. Momentos después, ciento unas extrañas sensaciones en mi espalda, como si me ardiera y me diera comezón al mismo tiempo. ¡Como me molesta estar herida!. Pero al parecer, la picazón es lo que más me molesta ahora; así como si cientos de bichos caminaran por mi espalda mientras que poco a poco mis piernas se van entumeciendo.

¡Ya no aguanto más!

Me siento en la camilla de golpe y con rudeza para luego poder sentarme un poco más tranquilamente. Pero ahora mi mano amenaza en pasarse a mi espalda y así poder finalizar con esta incómoda sensación; pero obviamente que no debo permitirlo, de otra forma se podrían abrir mis lesiones y es lo que menos quiero, ya que me tendría que quedar más tiempo si fuese así.

Volteo mi vista hacia la ventana, es deprimente la falta de luz en esta habitación, será mejor que la abra. Me deslizo ligeramente por la camilla hasta llegar a la orilla, me sostengo del borde y de un empujoncito me levanto para caer en el suelo de pies. Mis piernas se sienten débiles, pero yo las obligo avanzar hacia la ventana.

Sí, duele, pero aún así no voy a rendirme, he sufrido peores dolores que este, así que no permitiré que se vuelva un obstáculo para no cumplir mi objetivo: _abrir las malditas cortinas._

—¡Vamos! —animo a mi pierna para que avance, y como buena chica comienza a moverse hacia el frente. Y al final dí mi primer paso, jeje… será mejor intentar el segundo. —_*¡Auch!* _—me quejo en mis interiores. Si pensaran lo mucho que me costó dar el primer paso, luego de estar aquí días en una camilla, es abrumador.

Ya luego de… creo que unos quince o veinte minutos, ¡Bah! ¿Quién los cuenta? Bueno, el punto es que al fin pude llegar a la ventana. Procedo a abrirlas rápida y bruscamente. Sé que no es forma de tratar a las pobres cortinas, pero es que el dolor me está matando, además que mi paciencia se esfumó hace rato; ahora me desquito con ellas sin piedad alguna.

—Bien, ahora sigue… la del otro lado —digo con pesadez. Imagínense, luego de casi arrancarme el cabello desesperada por caminar hasta la estúpida ventana, me falta todavía la otra. Grrr… este no es mi día.

Ya luego de una media hora más, creo, —De una dolorosa batalla entre Yo vs. Piernas. En la que yo salí victoriosa, por supuesto—finalmente pude destapar las persianas del ventanal que me permite ver el pasillo del otro lado. Me siento terrible, pero cumplí con lo que me propuse. En este momento me siento como una niña de cinco meses que acaba de aprender a caminar. Ahora me giro lentamente para devolverme a mi cama.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera girarme, por el otro lado de la habitación comienzan a aparecer unos hombres con ropas que los caracterizan como: _Cazadores Especiales ANBU_. Mmm… ¿Qué harán aquí?.

Creo yo, que el que va delante de ellos es el líder, seguido por otros dos que vienen por detrás. Puedo ver que ellos llevan a alguien, pero no puedo verlo, ya que se ubica entre los otros dos sujetos, así que no puedo distinguirlo con claridad. Es raro, se detuvieron en seco justo en frente de mi cuarto, parece que el líder está conversando con alguien, pero no sé de quien se trata porque la puerta cubre al individuo.

De repente, uno de los ANBU que se encuentra atrás del jefe, empuja con salvajismo al chico que se encuentra entre ellos dos. El joven se hace para atrás y ahora puedo verlo mejor, es de cabello negro y piel blanca… ¡Esperen!, ¿Cabello negro y piel blanca?, es:

—Uchiha… —susurro entre dientes con mucha furia. No obstante, pronto comienza a girar la cabeza. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que yo lo estoy observando.

Cuando choca su mirada con la mía ciento como una conexión, algo extraño. ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!, ¡es mi enemigo!, esto me asusta. Me bofeteo mentalmente y sigo con Sas… Uchiha. Él, pronto, frunce el ceño y me fulmina con la mirada, obviamente yo no me voy a quedar atrás. Lo imito de igual forma, y así se convierte en una pelea para ver quien mata al otro con los ojos.

Al final pasan cinco minutos y aún sigue igual, me estoy empezando a cansar, además que mis piernas están temblando, sé que caeré en poco tiempo. Y al final, así resulta. Caigo torpemente y me estrello de forma brutal contra el suelo. Lo que sí percibo ahora, y sé que no me equivoco, es como el imbécil (Sasuke) sonríe de lado formando una sonrisa de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

¡Tarado!

No voy a dejarlo así como si nada, el perder contra él es lo que menos me puede suceder. Así que, con mucha dificultad y fuerza —Que curiosamente ahora no poseo— hago todo lo posible por levantarme. Me sostengo de la pared y rápidamente me asomo nuevamente por el ventanal… ¡Ya no está!. Cobarde. Ya le daré la revancha.

Me separo de la pared y luego trato de fijarme bien para poder ver mejor el resto del pasillo. Lo veo, al final del corredor, pero después desaparece en la primera esquina. No sin antes girar la cabeza y vuelve a chocar con mis ojos, su seria mirada me intimida un poco. Insisto, esta conexión me está asustando.

De repente la puerta comienza abrirse dejando pasar a un hombre de cabello gris cubierto por una máscara que oculta toda su cara, a excepción de su ojo derecho. Me mira algo sorprendido, y luego cierra la puerta tras de sí. Calculo que se ubica a cinco metros de distancia de mí. Yo muestro estar algo exaltada, mas lo disimulo haciéndolo parecer casi nulo en mi expresión.

Momentos después, mis piernas vuelven a perder el equilibrio y nuevamente caigo al suelo. Pero antes de impactarme contra el suelo, unas manos me toman por la cintura con rapidez y delicadeza, provocándome un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Ka… Kakashi-sensei… —resoplo algo exaltada ante el acto de mi maestro. Como siempre, su velocidad me asombra.

—¿En que estabas pensando, Sakura?. Creo yo que Tsunade-sama fue muy clara cuando te ordenó quedarte en cama y reposar —exclama molesto, algo muy, muuy raro en él.

Pero me molesta mucho su comportamiento, ¿A caso cree que soy una niña pequeña que debe quedarse todo el día en cama? y para colmo ¡¿aburriéndose hasta morir?! Claro que antes así lo aparentaba, pero ahora es diferente y tiene que entenderlo.

En este momento me lleva entre sus brazos de regreso a la camilla, me deposita suavemente y luego jala una silla y la sitúa a un lado de mí. Se sienta sereno, cruza los brazos al igual que levanta su pierna derecha y recarga su tobillo en su rodilla izquierda. Debo admitir que en la posición en la que está me resulta algo acusadora.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿A que se debe su visita? —cuestiono algo seria con la cabeza baja mientras que entrelazo mis dedos sobre mis piernas. Él sólo arquea una ceja sorprendido ante mi pregunta.

—¿Qué ya uno no puede venir a visitar a su ex aprendiz sin que los estén interrogando? —demanda aparentando sentirse ofendido. Yo obviamente no caigo en su juego, no como antes.

—No, ya en serio, ¿A que ha venido? —encuesto intentando sonar algo estricta. Él sólo hace una mueca con su único ojo visible diciéndome que se encuentra sonriendo.

—Me conoces muy bien, Sakura. Veo que demasiado —Se levanta de su asiento—Necesito hablar de un tema del que seguramente no te agradará mucho tocar, pero es importante charlarlo muy bien contigo —dice mi sensei tranquilo pero muy seriamente. Creo saber que quiere decir, y no me agrada en lo absoluto, mas sin embargo es importante aclararme ante tantas preguntas que ahora mismo se forman en mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo, lo escucho —exclamo adusta mirándolo a los ojos con desgano y resignación.

—Es sobre… Sasuke —habla finalmente mirándome con tanta sensatez que de alguna manera me intimida; pero no es el momento para eso, mi debilidad no se hará presente en ningún momento, debo mostrarme fuerte y capaz de afrontar cualquier situación o tema—Sé que no te agrada en definitiva, ya que tú lo consideras un gran traidor. Pero debes entender que hay veces que se debe dejar el pasado atrás y seguir con las cosas como siempre; aunque nuestra conciencia diga todo lo contrario—coloca su mano sobre mi hombro tratando de ser algo comprensivo—Mas sin embargo, tal vez lo que te diga te alegre o tal vez te sorprenda—hace una breve pausa.

Se hace un enorme silencio en la habitación. Yo me encuentro algo ansiosa, nerviosa y exaltada al mismo tiempo, pero mis facciones lo disimulan bastante bien y revelan un rostro serio pero curioso. Ahora sé que cuando Kakashi-sensei se pone así vendrá con rodeos… es lo que más me fastidia de él.

—El consejo se ha reunido. La Hokague ha hecho todo lo que está a su disposición para evitar la peor condena para Sasuke. Sin embargo, Danzou y los consejeros estuvieron en total desacuerdo con que Tsunade-sama lo defendiera, cuando en años pasados él había huido de Konoha para seguir a Orochimaru. Pero por suerte, Sasuke posee una muy buena coartada… él fue quien asesinó a Orochimaru.

Yo me sorprendo a más no poder, mientras que abro los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso explica el que fuese tan fácil mi escabullida en la guarida; además que yo había notado falta de actividad por parte de él durante los dos últimos días en los que lo estuve observando. Me sorprende mucho viniendo de Uchiha, es una muy buena defensa y todavía contando sus antecedentes antes de su partida, fue un extraordinario ninja Gennin. Y mira que matar a un Sannin es un logro que va más allá de lo que creí que sería posible, y más si es esa _serpiente_. Si que subestimé la capacidad que Uchiha puede tener. Sin embargo, me extraña el que yo pudiera ganarle en aquella batalla cuando mis posibilidades eran mínimas ante su poder. Por alguna razón yo salí victoriosa, pero el _como_ no se me viene a la cabeza.

—Pero aún así, Danzou se reusa a aceptar a Sasuke en la aldea, ya que él también cree que es un ninja renegado y por lo tanto lo ha encerrado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad por el momento—hace una pequeña pausa—Pero Tsunade-sama llegó a un acuerdo con él y los consejeros… por tal razón, se quedará en la aldea con unas condiciones—dice Kakashi-sensei aún con su tono misterioso, por lo que me pone todavía más impaciente de lo que estoy.

—¿Y cuáles son? —inquiero interesada en cada uno de mis rasgos faciales y hasta en mi voz.

_**Fin de **__**Sakura POV **__(Point of View)_

Chicos, agradezco de tooodo corazón sus inspiradores mensajes. Creo que aunque no sea del todo mi forma de escribir al cien por ciento a mi forma de redactar actual, tiene su toque especial. A veces me preguntaba si la mayoría de las palabras eran muy reptitivas, pero supongo que no fue tan cierto del todo. Qué bueno que mi historia haya llamado su atención. A mí también me robó el sueño cuando se me ocurrió. Y es con toda sinceridad.

Jarnall: Jaja, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Ya sabía que no era necesario del todo que Sakura hubiera redactado, pero, como me gusta más cuando es narrado por Sakura u cualquier otro personaje porque no lo hace tan aburrido que en tercera persona. Le da algo de entretenimiento. Con Naruto fue una idea mía que no se hubiera enterado de Sasuke por otra fuente que no fuera Hinata. Ya tengo todo ideado para ellos dos y lo verás en el siguiente capítulo. A mí siempre me pareció genial que Sakura odiase a Sasuke. Por razones de que cuando la dejó en el capítulo 109 de Naruto pues es una señal de que la mandó a volar no le importaba en lo absoluto y todavía más en el capítulo 50 de Naruto shippuden cuando casi la mata sino fuera por Yamato. Todos ya sabíamos eso. Aunque creo que me he pasado de la raya con el odio, te aseguro que no será un enamoramiento rápido y que en tres cuatro capítulos sean novios, se casen y etcétera.

eliimg: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sé que el odio por parte de Sakura por Sasuke es común en muchos fics, pero estoy completamente decidida a hacer todo para que mi atolondrada cabeza se le ocurra para lo más original que pueda. Jaja, gracias por comentar. Espero no tardarme mucho con la siguiente parte por la escuela y todo ese rollo.

Nos vemos pronto

Besos.

* * *


End file.
